


Bringing you Back

by KageTheWolf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gayness, M/M, Time Travel, other stuff, past deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTheWolf/pseuds/KageTheWolf
Summary: What if there was way to save Leonard Snart's life?"Barry, you're not actually thinking of-""I have to at least try."





	Bringing you Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I've been wanting to write. Anyways hope you enjoy.

"Sara," Barry said watching as the team filled the room; noticing not all the teammates were there. "Wh-where's Leonard?" he asked in a shaking voice.  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked. "Leo and Ray Terrill are here, at S.T.A.R Labs from Earth-X." Sara answered.  
"N-no, not the Leo from Earth-X. My Leona- Our Leonard." Barry managed to say.  
"Barry," Sara said in a serious and sympathetic voice, "Leonard's dead." she said, the room fell silent.  
"D-dead? What do you mean "dead"? Th-that can't be..." Barry forced the words out of his mouth.  
"We- we thought you knew. He... he sacrificed himself... to save us." Sara said.  
"Mainly me." Ray Palmer said looking down mostly to himself.  
"When in time did this happen?" Barry asked, teeth clenched.  
"The Vanishing Point, someone had to stay behind to destroy the Oculus, and so that the Time Masters ouldnt kill us."  
"And that someone was Snart." Jax added.  
"There was no way he would've survived." Ray said feeling guilty.  
The team took turns explaining what happened and in what order. Not leaving any details out- well maybe one or two minor details were unmentioned.  
"A-and there's not a way we can get him back. I mean, you guys live on a time ship.  
"He died t The Vanishing Point in time." Stein said, "we can't get him back no matter how much we try or want him back, Mr.Allen"  
"But, there has to be-" he stopped himself mid-sentence noticing all the concern eyes on him. He walked out of the peopled filled room.  
"Whoa, Flashy where're you going" Leo started, putting his hand on Barry's shoulder, "We're suppose to be coming up with a way to Stop Overgirl and that other bow and arrow guy."  
"I-I just need some fresh air." Barry shook his hand off his shoulder and continued walking. He didn't know where he just needed to get away from that doppelganger.  
He walked down the hall until he heard a familiar voice echoing through the walls.  
"Barry," it was Cisco "are you ok, man. You don't look to well, and everyone's concerned about you."  
"I just can't believe he's actually- he's gone, And there's nothing we can do about it?"  
"Barry if someone dies in the Vanishing Point, a time machine couldn't even bring them back."  
"But... could a person?"  
"Barry you're not actually thinking of-"  
"I have to at least try. He- I- I can't give up on him."  
"Barry what are you talking about, you didn't give up on him. It wasn't your fault or anyone in that rooms fault. Most people who go into the Vanishing Point, don't make it out, not alive at least.  
"But, Cisco... I was in-"  
"I didn't think you to were actually, I mean he tried to kill you. More than once." Cisco basically yelled.  
"But that doesn't change the fact that I was in l-"  
"Barry, you couldn't have actually been in-" He cut himself off "what about Iris, I mean you and her? And you would be able to get to the Vanishing Point through the Speed Force."  
"I'm sorry Cisco. I have to do something."  
Right after that he was gone leaving a trail of lighting behind him.  
"Dang it, Barry" Cisco said before taking off to the lab to tell the others what's happening. "Guys..." he said before time froze. Now Barry's in the speed force. If Barry could successfully go into the Vanishing Point an save Leonard, no one except him will know what happened.  
He ran as fast as he possibly could in the Speed Force. He ran through out all the memories of Leonard. He wouldn't be able to go directly to the Vanishing Point, but he had a plan.

2166 London  
The last place the legends were before the Vanishing Point. Barry was careful that no one saw him. He wanted to interfere so badly when he saw what Vandel Savage was doing, but he knew he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to complete his mission. Once the team started heading to the WaveRider, he quickly zoomed onto the bridge staying hidden. His eyes started tearing when he heard Leonards voice for the first time in forever.  
Barry listened to their conversations about Vandel and other things. He was still having trouble at believing how much all of them had changed, he didn't notice at S.T.A.R. Labs. After waiting for what seemed like an hour- to a speedster in a giant time machine- the ship finally came to a stop.  
Still waiting when he sees Leonard holding his freeze gun up to Sara. Ok so maybe he didn't change that much. He's not going to kill he, Barry knows.  
"You seem to have a problem with being a killer," he hears Leonard tell Sara, gun still in hand., "I however don't." Yep, the same guy he remembers.  
"Prove it" she says knowing he's not exactly the same person she had first met. "Shoot me," she's testing him, but she knows he wont do it. He uses the phone ringing as an excuse not to shoot.  
They left the ship, but they'll be back. A good thing about knowing the events that already happened, is that you'll already know what's going to happen. They're time jumping again.

Vanishing Point  
"So, this must be the Vanishing Point." Barry said looking out the windows of the WaveRider once Snart had gotten off- still careful Sara didn't see or hear him. He waited in the ship until he heard footsteps of the rest of the team.  
"The Time Masters are locking on to us with a tractor beam", he heard Ray say. That can't be good.  
They didn't get caught though, they managed to slip away from there grasp. Barry phased through the walled, so that no one could hear or see him walk the ship. He stopped walking at the sound of Leonard's voice- in front of Sara's room. "I started to wonder what th future might hold for me... and you ... and you and me."  
He barely managed to continue phasing when he heard Sara say:  
"You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief."  
"...on the far side of the Vanishing Point." Gideons voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
'Guess we're back' Barry thought to himself.  
He stopped phasing and hid on the other side of the bridges wall, where the team was.  
"Dr. Palmer will deactivate the core contained supernova, which should create an anomalistic event." So they didn't tell him everything Ray's suppose to be the one dead, not Leonard.  
Barry watched them from the window of the WaveRider once they got off. They were about to be shot down, only Barry knew that's not how they're going to die. They headed to the Oculus and Barry speeded over there without being seen. Someone would have to be present in order to destroy the Oculus.  
He watched as Mick nocked Ray out so he wouldn't be the one tp die. He watched as Leonard did then the same, then painfully watched him and Sara share a first and last kiss.  
Once everyone was safe on the WaveRider there was an explosion, and that was the moment Barry had been waiting for the whole time. He swooped in there, grabbed Snart, ran out at lightning speed leaving him on the WaveRider with the rest of his team. "I-I can't believe he's gone," Mick said- looking out the window as they flew away- with the whole Vanishing Point exploding.  
"Only except..." they all turned around shocked to hear the voice of there, thought to be dead teammate, "I'm not."

Central City 2018  
"So, how exactly are we suppose to stop... Overgirl,... Leo?"  
Barry never thought he'd hear Leonard's sarcastic voice ever again. His eyes teared up, he couldn't imagine a life with Leonard Snart.  
To everyone in the room nothing had changed, but to Barry he'd just been on a rescue mission to save the love of his life. The love of his life? Yes! "Allen" Leonard said catching Barry's attention, "are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, I'm fine." he said walking closer to him and putting Leonards face in his hands.  
"What are you-" he was cut off by Barry's lips on his own.  
"I've missed you he said hugging Leonard. Everyone in the room was so confused nd shocked, they didn't know what to do. Leonard was just as confused and shocked as everyone in the room. But, he still hugged Barry back and that didn't mean he didn't like what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped Barry and Leonard, and when he died it was really, really sad. I don't know if you like my story, but I hope you did.  
> Ps, there are probably mistake, but if there is I'll fix them later.


End file.
